The present invention relates to a liquid ring machine for selectively conveying several liquids. A machine housing eccentrically surrounds a rotor, which is closed off by means of lateral shields for the rotor shaft on end faces. The liquid ring machine includes a pressure slot assigned to the rotor and at least one control body provided with a suction slot. The at least one control body has at least one relief passage located in the pressure region of the liquid ring machine.
A typical liquid ring machine is disclosed in German Patent Document No. DE-C-31 24 867. This type of machine transmits energy to the medium to be conveyed, by the rotor, via a liquid ring formed from working liquid. Since the working liquid is directly in contact with the medium to be conveyed, as an energy carrier and as a sealing element, vapors are condensed, liquid and dirt particles are also conveyed, hot gases are cooled and compression heat is absorbed by the working liquid. If liquids are conveyed together in the liquid ring, an increased power requirement and a deterioration of the running properties of the rotor result, which can lead to accelerated wear of the rotor bearing.
Such a typical liquid ring machine achieves a reduction in power consumption, along with simultaneously improved running properties when liquids are conveyed together. This is achieved by providing a relief passage separate from the pressure slot of the control disk in the control body formed as a flat control disk. This relief passage is covered by the rotating liquid ring when liquids are conveyed together. The liquid ring machine disclosed in the German Patent Document does not provide any further explanation about the function of the relief passage.